Publicity Stunt
by deuxailess
Summary: Seokjin terjebak dalam sebuah permainan skandal yang ia mainkan bersama Namjoon. Ia terbelenggu dan semakin jatuh ke dalam permainan Namjoon. Tapi apa Namjoon hanya benar-benar menggunakan nama Seokjin untuk sekedar popularitasnya atau bahkan ia jatuh pada tempat yang sama seperti Seokjin? Namjin/Minyoon/Taekook. BxB.
1. chapter 1

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin! Demi tuhan, kita hanya ada waktu 1 jam lagi! Kau baru saja bangun dan belum siap sama sekali?!" Yoongi datang dengan bersungut-sungut dan menggebrak pintu kamar Seokjin membuat Seokjin yang baru saja bangun tidur terhenyak.

Seokjin menoleh dengan malas pada orang yang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia masih setengah sadar dan dalam proses mengumpulkan serpihan nyawanya hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Oh ayolah, apakah tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih baik di pagi hari selain melihat seorang Min Yoongi yang notabene manajer Seokjin yang galak itu datang dan hanya mengomel dan bersungut-sungut seperti itu?

Ah, Seokjin berharap ia cepat mendapatkan kekasih agar setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan pemandangan lebih baik di pagi harinya. Misalkan mendapatkan kiss morning atau lumatan tanpa nafsu dan menyiratkan kasih tulusnya, atau mungkin pemandangan seorang pangeran tampan dengan perut berotot dan dada bidangnya yang mampu ia jadikan sandaran dan memberikan kenyamanan baginya di pagi hari, bukan malah melihat Yoongi mengomel seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang menagih hutang kredit panci seperti itu.

Seokjin memang berharap ia segera mendapatkan kekasih secepatnya. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Ia butuh pendamping hidup laki-laki, terlebih dia sudah memasuki umur yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan remaja.

Tapi sebagai _public figure_ , itu bisa jadi menjadi bumerang tersendiri untuk dirinya bahkan karirnya saat ini.

Ya, Seokjin adalah seorang public figure. Ia adalah seorang aktor terkemuka di Korea Selatan saat ini. Kalian bahkan bisa menemukan wajahnya berada dimana-mana di stasiun televisi, di bioskop atau bahkan di papan iklan billboard. Selain aktor, ia juga bergelut di dunia model. Beberapa kali ia tampil untuk pagelaran fashion untuk brand-brand ternama. Tentu saja pencapaian Seokjin saat ini mengantarkannya sebagai aktor nomor satu di Korea Selatan.

Ia memiliki banyak fans yang tersebar tak hanya dari negaranya saja tetapi juga luar negeri. Selain karna kemampuan hebatnya dalam dunia berakting, wajah tampan sekaligus manis untuk ukuran laki-laki inilah yang cukup membuat ketertarikan sendiri bagi kaum hawa maupun adam. Visualnya memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Bahkan ia dijuluki sebagai —Worldwide Handsome Guy— karna memang parasnya yang sangat menarik. Ia juga terkenal sebagai aktor yang ' _bersih_ ' dari skandal. Publik mengenal seorang Kim Seokjin sebagai pria 26 tahun yang tidak _neko-neko_ dan sebagai seorang pria yang polos dalam hal asmara yang membuatnya semakin dicintai banyak orang.

Tapi manusia di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Dibalik seorang Kim Seokjin si-aktor-terkenal-tanpa-skandal itu, Seokjin menyimpan banyak rahasia hidupnya. Ia sungguh bagus menyimpan rapat aib buruknya dan memasang topeng pada semua orang dibalik tampang ' _polos_ ' dan image ' _lelaki baik_ ' pada dirinya.

Seokjin bukanlah seorang pria polos yang dibayangkan oleh kebanyakan fansnya. Seokjin juga bukanlah seorang pria yang ' _bersih_ ' dan suci karna yang orang lihat kehidupan percintaannya memanglah tidak pernah terekspos. Orang selalu memandangnya bahwa ia sedang tidak butuh kekasih terlebih wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya karna tentu saja ia sedang ingin fokus pada karirnya saat ini. Tidak. Itu hanyalah bualan belaka yang ia katakan pada media.

Seokjin tetaplah seorang pria 26 tahun yang juga butuh kasih sayang dan belaian. Ya tentu saja belaian untuk memenuhi hasrat biologisnya. Tapi tidak untuk wanita. Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup wanita. Karna memanglah itu kenyataannya. Ia membutuhkan seorang pria. Pria yang mampu memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuknya dan tentu saja untuk memberikan kenikmatan dan kepuasan surga duniawi. Kau tahu itu?

Seokjin menyimpang. Seokjin adalah seorang gay. Penyuka sesama lelaki. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi. Apakah ia cukup munafik karna menyembunyikan aibnya yang satu ini?

Kalau semua orang tahu tentang orientasi seksualnya mungkin saja ia balik akan dicemooh semua orang di negaranya. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk pun ia tak akan menyandang nama aktor populer lagi yang saat ini ia capai dengan susah payah. Oh ayolah, Seokjin sangat hebat bukan menyembunyikan itu semua bertahun-tahun? Huh tentu saja, ia tidak akan diberikan gelar sebagai aktor terbaik selama bertahun-tahun tanpa alasan. Berakting dan menampakkan topeng indahnya pada khalayak umum dengan sangat bagus hingga mampu menutupi semua aib kotornya itu. Seokjin sedikit bangga akan hal itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai hal itu, terkecuali manajernya satu-satunya. Bahkan kedua orang tua dan keluarganya pun tak ada yang tahu. Tentu saja berkat kemampuan seorang Min Yoongi yang entah terlalu peka atau bagaimana, Yoongi sudah bisa menebak bagaimana seorang Kim Seokjin dengan baik sejak pertama ia bekerja dengannya.

Min Yoongi sialan. Manajer satu-satunya yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Terkadang ingin rasanya Seokjin memecatnya, tapi ia tak akan mungkin bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa Min Yoongi. Walaupun mulut Yoongi yang terkadang lebih pedas daripada cabai merah, tapi hanya Yoongi seorang yang paham betul bagaimana Seokjin. Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu seluk beluk, luar dan dalam bahkan semua kepalsuan yang Seokjin tunjukkan pada semua orang. Yoongi jugalah orang yang menjadi tempat keluh-kesah Seokjin. Lagipula Yoongi adalah tipe seseorang yang mampu memegang rahasia orang dengan cukup baik, jadi itulah alasan ia sedikit menyayangi manajernya itu.

"Kim Seokjin! Kau dengar apa yang ku bicarakan kan?"

"Huh?" Seokjin memandang bingung pada Yoongi. Ayolah dia masih baru saja bangun tidur jangan salahkan otaknya yang belum bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"Kau ini diberi Tuhan dua telinga sebaiknya kau gunakan dengan baik. Jangan hanya digunakan untuk mendengar suara desahan di video-video gay pornomu itu."

Seokjin mendelik pada Yoongi. Lihat betapa beracunnya mulut Yoongi itu. Seokjin rasanya ingin sesekali menuangkan racun tikus pada kopi Yoongi yang setiap hari ia minum.

"Ada apa sih kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" Seokjin beringsut turun dari ranjangnya dengan tidak rela.

"Kau ada jadwal hari ini untuk datang ke agensi."

"Agensi? Agensi mana?"

"Agensi mu bernaung bodoh. Memangnya agensi mana lagi. Bang PD ingin bertemu denganmu." Yoongi dengan sedikit kesal mulai merapikan tempat tidur Seokjin dan mulai menyiapkan beberapa barang keperluan yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan Seokjin nantinya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan malas. Seokjin memang ogah-ogahan untuk bertemu dengan petinggi agensinya itu.

"Entah. Sajangnim hanya menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke agensi. Katanya ada tawaran projek besar untukmu."

Seokjin yang sedang mengambil handuknya berhenti sejenak untuk berbalik pada Yoongi. "Serius Yoongi? Aku bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan 2 drama ku minggu lalu. Apa kau tak bisa menolaknya? Aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja."

Yoongi berdecak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kau akan suka dengan projek ini. Jadi aku tak akan menolaknya."

"Memangnya tawaran projek apa? Aku tidak akan mau jika bayarannya tidak besar."

Seokjin boleh kan sedikit jual mahal memasang tarif untuk mengontraknya? Tentu saja, karna memang berbalas dengan hasil yang sepadan tentunya. Lagipula ia memang sudah termasuk dalam golongan 'aktor mahal'.

"Oh ayolah Seokjin, semua orang tahu berapa biaya yang harus dibayarkan untuk mengontrakmu. Jadi tentu saja harga yang kau dapatkan fantastis sesuai dengan kepopuleranmu. Yang membuatku tidak menolak tawaran dari sajangnim adalah karna di dalam projek itu kau akan dipasangkan oleh Rap Monster."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya tercengang sehingga ia membulatkan kedua matanya. "Siapa?"

Yoongi mengernyit sebal, ia selalu benci jika harus mengulang omongannya untuk kedua kalinya. Apa Seokjin semakin tua semakin mengalami gangguan pendengaran?

"Kau akan dipasangkan oleh Rap Monster. Kim Namjoon. Kau tahu kan?"

"Y-yoon? K-kau serius kan?" Seokjin masih tidak percaya. Ia mencari sebuah kebenaran dengan menelisik kedua mata Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu tersenyum misterius. "Aku tahu seleramu yang kau minati untuk menjadi lawan mainmu dengan baik Seokjin."

"YOONGI KAU SERIUS KAN?" Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya tentu saja. Ia refleks menggigit handuk yang terkalung pada lehernya dan melompat-lompat kecil seperti bocah.

Bagaimana Seokjin tidak bahagia, bahwa ia mendengar kabar jika ia akan dipasangkan oleh Rap Monster! Tidak banyak yang tahu memang bahwa Seokjin sangat mengidolakan Rap Monster. Hanya Yoongi yang tahu bahwa ia sejak lama ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Rap Monster, terlebih mereka memang satu agensi. Namun Seokjin tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu karna Seokjin yang sibuk dengan aktingnya, sedangkan idolanya itu sibuk bergelut dalam dunia musiknya membuat keduanya jarang bertemu walaupun satu agensi.

Satu hal alasan mengapa Seokjin sangat tergila-gila pada Rap Monster adalah karna ia terlihat seperti seorang dominan yang sangat hot. Demi tuhan, Seokjin selalu turn on ketika tiap kali melihat video-video perform Rap Monster yang tampak seksi karna cucuran keringatnya saat ia membawakan rapnya diatas panggung dengan penampilannya yang sangat epik.

"Ya, aku serius. Asal kau bisa siap dalam waktu 10 menit. Jika tidak maka hilang kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengan idolamu itu."

"OH SHIT! AKU SIAP! AKU SIAP! I'M COMING FOR YA MR. MONSTER." Seokjin berteriak sambil bergegas memasuki kamar mandi sambil terburu-buru membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **Ini ff pertama kami disini, yeay!**

 **Datang dengan Namjin untuk pertama kalinya disini :3**

 **So, review please?**

 **10.09.2017**

 **-Looney-**


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah berat Seokjin mengiringinya ketika memasuki lift di depannya yang telah terbuka diikuti oleh Yoongi yang sibuk membawa beberapa dokumen yang entah apa Seokjin tidak begitu perduli. Seokjin mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya sesekali menggosok dan terus memainkan tangan-tangannya membuat Yoongi yang di sampingnya menatapnya heran. Yoongi tahu pasti kebiasaan Seokjin menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya pasti tanda ia sedang benar-benar gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Huh?" Seokjin memandang pria mungil di sampingnya itu dengan tidak fokus.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya gelisah seperti itu?"

Seokjin sekali lagi menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganya. "Nervous. Uh, aku tidak tau. Aku hanya nervous."

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya lalu tersenyum yang bagi Seokjin itu adalah senyum yang sangat memuakkan. "Kenapa? Karna mau bertemu Rap Monster?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada menggoda membuat Seokjin dengan cepat mencubit lengan Yoongi.

"Diam! Jangan menggodaku."

Yoongi tertawa, ia masih saja ingin menggoda Seokjin lagi karna kini raut wajahnya sudah memerah. "Tenanglah, beberapa saat lagi kau akan bertemu denganya. Asal kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak langsung memeluknya dengan teriakan histeris bahkan menciumnya seperti kelakuan fans gila diluar sana. "

"Oh diamlah Yoongi! Kau pikir aku tidak punya harga diri?!" Seokjin kali ini benar-benar tak memberi ampun dan menghujani manajernya itu dengan cubitan andalannya.

 **.**

Pintu lift kembali berdenting, sebelum keluar mengikuti langkah Yoongi, Seokjin meremat kedua tangannya mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat di lantai mana mereka berada. Seokjin melenguh tertahan ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia dan Yoongi kali ini berada di lantai 5 di gedung Big Hit Entertainment yang mana lantai ini khusus untuk musisi atau idol yang bernaung di agensi ini.

Seokjin tak pernah sebelumnya menginjakkan kakinya di lantai ini. Karna tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak berkepentingan untuk memasuki area yang diperuntukkan musisi atau idol. Biasanya ia hanya mendiami lantai 3 yang memang di khususkan tempat untuk aktor/aktris yang bernaung. Seokjin juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk bersosialisasi dengan artis lainnya, jika ia mempunyai waktu luang ia lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada untuk berbasa-basi dengan artis lainnya. Maka tak heran ia terkadang tak kenal dengan sesama artis atau idol yang bahkan satu agensi dengannya.

Seokjin mengikuti langkah Yoongi dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat beberapa potret idol atau musisi yang bernaung di agensinya itu berjejer di setiap dinding lorong. Seokjin juga sempat melihat ada beberapa potret Rap Monster yang sedang berada di atas panggung. Seokjin lalu melewati beberapa lemari kaca yang memajang berbagai piala-piala dari ajang penghargaan musik terkenal di negaranya membuatnya sedikit terkesima. Ia sedikit memicing ketika ia melihat satu potret berbingkai yang cukup besar berisikan foto Rap Monster dan terdapat ukiran namanya tepat diatas bingkai fotonya dengan sangat indah, lalu matanya menatap fokus pada satu almari khusus yang terlihat berbeda dengan lainnya. Ukuran lemari kaca tersebut benar-benar paling besar diantara lainya.

 _ **Rap Monster**_

Ah! Seokjin baru menyadari bahwa lemari kaca yang paling besar itu merupakan lemari kaca untuk memajang berbagai penghargaan yang diterima oleh rapper ternama itu. Seokjin menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum dengan sedikit kagum, ia tak menyangka ternyata rapper yang ia kagumi itu menerima penghargaan sebanyak itu. Setahunya, untuk mendapatkan penghargaan di dalam industri musik di negaranya cukup sulit karna begitu banyak idol dan musisi yang bersaing ketat apalagi dalam golongan rapper. Seokjin masih memperhatikan satu persatu piala awards itu sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Seokjin! Cepatlah!" Seokjin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi memanggilnya tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Seokjin buru-buru membenarkan posisi tubuhnya lalu berjalan sedikit terburu untuk menghampiri pemuda manis dan bertubuh mungil itu yang kini sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu besar yang sangat tampak mewah.

"Seokjin, ingat! Tolong jangan membantah apapun yang Sajangnim katakan padamu. Kau tahu kan kalau Sajangnim tidak suka dibantah?" Yoongi sedikit mengancam Seokjin, karna ia tahu betul Seokjin tak pernah segan untuk menolak bahkan membantah apa saja yang diminta oleh Sajangnim jika menurutnya itu tak sesuai dengan hatinya. Seokjin memang sedikit keras kepala, walaupun itu terhadap petinggi agensinya sekalipun.

Seokjin memutar kedua matanya malas, "Ya, ya."

Ia sedikit menetralkan degup jantungnya yang entah mengapa membuatnya nervous tidak tertolong seperti ini.

.

Yoongi mengambil alih handle pintu lalu membukanya secara perlahan dengan sebelumnya mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan mengucapkan salam untuk semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ah, Yoongi, Seokjin! Kami sudah menunggu kalian berdua. Masuklah."

Seokjin bisa melihat petinggi agensinya yang berbadan tambun itu melontarkan senyum lebarnya pada dirinya dan Yoongi tanpa beranjak dari duduknya di belakang meja besar yang terdapat sebuah tag nama berarsitektur kayu rumit bertuliskan _**Bang PD**_ itu.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat dua orang lainnya selain Sajangnim. Satu orang yang entah ia tak tahu dia siapa tapi lelaki itu sedang menatap Yoongi dengan intens dan pria satunya yang menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Ah, Seokjin kenalkan, ini Rap Monster, tentu kau tahu kan, panggil saja Namjoon agar lebih akrab. Dan yang di sampingnya itu Park Jimin, manager Namjoon." ucap Bang PD untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada Seokjin.

Namjoon hanya menimpali dengan senyum seringainya dan menatap Seokjin dalam yang seketika membuat Seokjin salah tingkah.

Seokjin merasa tenggorokannya kering tiba-tiba dan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat ketika melihat pria itu duduk di sebrangnya dengan masih menatap gerak-gerik Seokjin.

Seokjin mendudukan tubuhnya dengan kaku dan ia meremas kedua tangannya bergantian. Matanya tidak bisa fokus karna ia berusaha untuk tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang itu. Ya, pria bernama Kim Namjoon yang duduk dengan tegapnya dengan tatapan yang terkesan dingin, tegas dan cool menjadi satu yang selalu mengikuti apa yang Seokjin lakukan.

Serius, Seokjin duduk dengan sedikit gelisah karna pria di sebrangnya itu benar-benar menarik atensinya. Namjoon benar-benar tampan, tubuhnya yang di balut oleh kaos santai namun sedikit ketat berwarna putih dan memakai _black leather jacket_ yang menambah kesan maskulin padanya. Sesekali pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, pria di sebrangnya itu menatapnya dengan menggoda dan dengan bibir yang sedikit terangkat menampilkan smirknya. Seokjin mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menatap kedua tangannya di bawah meja, lagi.

Ya Tuhan, baru saja seperti ini tapi ia sudah tidak kuat. Seokjin bisa gila.

"Baiklah, karna kalian sudah berkumpul. Mari kita bicarakan masalah intinya." Sajangnim berdeham sejenak sambil melihat ke arah Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian. "Kau sudah tau kan Seokjin, jika kau ditawari sebuah projek ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu Sajangnim. Tapi Yoongi tidak memberitahu detail tentang projek itu."

Bang PD menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi besar yang ia duduki lalu mengelus dagunya dan jangan lupakan senyum lebar yang selalu ia pasang. "Ya, ya. Jadi projek ini sebenarnya mendadak karna Rap Monster yang tiba-tiba merencanakan ini dan memintanya padaku. Rap Monster akan comeback sebentar lagi dan aku ingin comeback kali ini sukses besar mengingat dia salah satu artis yang bisa menarik para penyumbang saham besar untuk agensi ini. Jadi aku ingin comeback album barunya harus benar-benar berhasil dan besar. Oh tentu saja akan membawa nama agensi ini semakin terkenal." ucap Bang PD yang juga tanpa sadar membuat orang yang sedang dibicarakan itu tersenyum bangga.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang memicing tidak suka atas perkataan Sajangnimnya itu. Hei, dia merasa sedikit tidak terima bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sajangnim masalah Namjoon adalah satu artis yang dapat menarik para investor saham terbesar untuk agensinya. Ingatkan Seokjin bahwa Sajangnimnya sendiri yang pernah bilang bahwa Seokjin juga salah satu aset agensinya untuk menarik para investor saham besar juga untuk agensinya. "Lalu kenapa aku harus ada disini? Cepat katakan Sajangnim, jangan bertele-tele." ucap Seokjin dengan masih setengah kesal.

Yoongi yang duduk disebelah Seokjin pun mencubit paha dalam Seokjin dengan keras dan memperhatikan raut wajah Seokjin yang kesal itu lalu melototinya mengingatkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Seokjin sangat kurang ajar.

Bang PD hanya bisa tertawa, ia sudah paham betul bagaimana watak seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Hmm, jadi aku menginginkan kau ikut andil dalam comeback Namjoon ini. Dalam comeback kali ini, selain album kami merencanakan untuk mengeluarkan beberapa episode untuk mini drama yang akan dibintangi oleh Namjoon dan juga kau, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Mini drama? Hmm, jadi akan hanya ada beberapa episode saja ya? Maksudku, ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang banyak kan, Sajangnim?"

"Ya, tidak terlalu memakan waktu yang banyak. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tak apa Sajangnim, aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan scheduleku dan aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk berlibur. Aku sangat lelah karna baru saja menyelesaikan 2 drama sekaligus dalam 3 bulan berturut-turut."

Bang PD mengerutkan keningnya sejenak lalu ia tersenyum senang seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus. "Kau akan berlibur?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Mungkin. Hanya beberapa hari, Sajangnim. Setelah projek mini drama untuk Rap Monster selesai."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk cuti beberapa hari. Asal hasilmu bisa maksimal dalam projek ini. Jika dengan adanya nama besarmu itu bisa membawa comeback Rap Monster kali ini sukses besar, aku akan menuruti apa saja yang kau mau, Seokjin." papar Sajangnim dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Seokjin menelisik petingginya itu, ia tahu betul bagaimana Sajangnimnya itu. Seokjin sedikit heran, bagaimana mungkin Bang PD dengan mudahnya memberinya cuti tanpa berpikir panjang? Karna memang biasanya jika Seokjin meminta hari libur saja sangat susah untuk dikabulkan. Waktu Seokjin sedetik saja adalah waktu yang berharga, begitu kata Sajangnim padanya. Ditambah dengan senyum mencurigakan seperti itu membuat Seokjin yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikiran Sajangnimnya itu. Tapi Seokjin tak mau ambil pusing, yang terpenting ia memiliki hari libur dan akan menghabiskannya untuk pergi kemana saja yang ia mau untuk melepas penatnya.

"Tentu saja, Sajangnim. Kau selalu puas dengan hasilku kan?" Seokjin tersenyum dengan bangga ketika melihat respon Bang PD yang juga setuju akan perkataannya.

"Jadi, aktris siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainku nanti? Dan tema apa yang akan diangkat dalam mini drama ini?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak. Tidak akan ada aktris."

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya atas ucapan Bang PD. "Maksudnya?"

"Tidak akan ada pemain perempuan dalam drama ini, Seokjin- _ssi_." ucap Namjoon setelah ia sejak awal sama sekali tidak berbicara.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon masih tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Hanya ada kau dan Namjoon, Seokjin." ujar Bang PD singkat sembari menyeruput kopi hitamnya dengan pelan.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang duduk di sebrangnya dengan raut tidak paham membuat Namjoon sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Uhm, ya jadi memang sama sekali tidak ada aktris dalam mini drama ini. Pemain utamanya kau dan aku. Ah, dan kami mengangkat tema tentang kisah percintaan pasangan gay." papar Namjoon dengan tenangnya.

Berbeda dengan Namjoon, Seokjin melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. "G-gay? M-maksudnya aku akan memainkan peran sebagai seorang gay begitu?"

Bang PD mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen yang sedang ia pegang dengan tangan satunya menumpu kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Seokjin. "Ya, kau dan Namjoon sebagai pasangan gay. Dalam drama itu akan diceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang laki-laki untuk mendapatkan cintanya yang juga seorang laki-laki dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari masyarakat sekitarnya."

Seokjin menatap petingginya itu masih tidak percaya. "Sajangnim! Kenapa kau mengambil tema seperti ini? Bukankah itu tema yang sedikit menyimpang? Bagaimana kalau nantinya orang-orang malah mencibir drama ini dan berujung buruknya comeback Rap Monster nantinya?"

"Pro dan kontra itu sudah biasa, Seokjin. Kau sudah bertahun-tahun di dalam dunia entertainment ini kan? Lagipula menurutku ini juga cocok dalam salah satu lagu di dalam album Namjoon nantinya yang banyak membahas tentang bagaimana mencintai dirimu sendiri apa adanya walaupun kau berbeda dengan lainnya." jelas Bang PD panjang lebar yang semakin membuat wajah Seokjin keruh.

Seokjin mengerang dengan pelan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan imageku nantinya jika aku memerankan sebagai orang yang menyimpang, Sajangnim? Aku tidak pernah memainkan peran ini sebelumnya. Lagipula pandangan orang juga akan berubah nantinya padaku."

Seokjin memang tidak pernah sebelumnya mengambil peran sebagai seseorang yang menyimpang. Seokjin sangat selektif dalam menerima tawaran aktingnya. Ia tidak akan mengambil tawaran peran yang sekiranya bisa membuat imagenya buruk. Tidak. Seokjin sangat menjunjung tinggi image baiknya di depan semua orang.

"Ini bukan masalah menjaga imagemu atau tidak. Aku yakin orang-orang tidak akan memandangmu aneh hanya karna memainkan peran sebagai seorang gay, ini kan hanya akting. Lagipula ini juga akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri untukmu bukan? Kau belum pernah mengambil peran seperti ini, jadi anggap saja ini sebagai tantangan tersendiri untukmu."

Seokjin terdiam, ia tidak menimpali ucapan Bang PD sama sekali. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang bagaimana keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi di sebelahnya untuk meminta pendapat managernya itu, tapi yang ia dapati malah Yoongi yang sibuk tersipu dan mencuri pandang dengan pria di sebelah Namjoon yang notabene adalah manager Namjoon itu yang sejak tadi diam ternyata malah menggoda Yoongi dengan gerak-gerik mulutnya. Oh ingatkan Seokjin nanti ia akan mengumpati Yoongi setelah keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Bukankah kau adalah penyandang gelar sebagai aktor terbaik selama 5 tahun berturut-turut, Seokjin-ssi? Kau takut hanya karna kau akan memerankan sebagai seorang gay? Dimana letak profesionalisme mu sebagai aktor terbaik?" suara berat Namjoon mengintrupsi Seokjin yang beberapa saat terdiam untuk memikirkan keputusannya.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa baru saja ia mendengar bahwa orang itu meremehkan Seokjin? Cih, Seokjin paling benci dirinya diremehkan seperti itu.

Ia memandang Namjoon dengan sengit, "Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan itu, Tuan Kim? Tentu saja aku tidak takut, aku akan profesional apapun itu yang menjadi pekerjaanku." ujar Seokjin dengan nada tingginya kentara sekali jika ia sangat kesal.

Namjoon tertawa meremehkan, ia lalu memasang smirk andalannya. "Kau yakin akan menjalani dengan profesional nantinya jika berakting denganku nantinya?"

"Oh, apa baru saja kau meremehkan profesionalitas aktor terbaik selama 5 tahun berturut-turut ini, Tuan Kim yang terhormat?" Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya sudah menjadi pekerjaanku nantinya, Tuan Kim. Aku menyandang aktor terbaik bukan tanpa alasan, asal kau tahu." Seokjin benar-benar kesal pada pria sok di depannya itu. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin sekali menghajar Namjoon yang masih setia memasang senyum meremehkan yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Termasuk kau bersedia jika nantinya akan ada adegan dewasa hm?" tanya Namjoon dengan seringainya membuat Seokjin langsung terdiam.

Seokjin melongo sejenak, lalu memandang Namjoon dengan bingung, "A-apa? A-adegan dewasa? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, adegan dewasa setidaknya yang akan ada di dalam drama itu, seperti nantinya kita akan berciuman, melilitkan lidah satu sama lain, lalu berakting layaknya kita sedang bercinta dan bercumbu—"

"Kau mau membuat film porno atau mini drama?!" potong Seokjin seketika dan mengintrupsi perkataan Namjoon yang tidak senonoh itu. Seokjin memandang kesal pada Namjoon, sedangkan Namjoon hanya tertawa geli. Sepertinya mungkin otak Namjoon sudah terbalik atau apa, pikir Seokjin.

"Itulah daya tariknya, Seokjin-ssi. Bukankah kau seharusnya paham bagaimana cara menarik orang untuk tertarik dengan apa yang kita keluarkan? Sedikit kontroversial tidak masalah, terlepas bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat nantinya, yang pasti bagaimana menarik orang-orang untuk menonton drama ini dan bisa membawa rating yang cukup bagus sehingga popularitasku dan juga kau akan semakin naik." papar Namjoon panjang lebar membuat Seokjin yang mendengarnya langsung menyemprotnya.

"Tidak! Kalau memang begitu aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku lebih perduli bagaimana menjaga imageku di depan para fansku daripada aku harus bermain dalam drama sampah seperti itu. Walaupun kau sanggup membayarku mahal, aku tidak akan mau." ucap Seokjin dengan tegas atas keputusannya.

Seokjin memang lebih mementingkan imagenya daripada tawaran aktingnya dengan dijanjikan harga yang tinggi tapi ujungnya ia akan memerankan laki-laki menyimpang dan harus berakting porno seperti itu? Hell, no. Seokjin tidak ingin orang memandangnya buruk.

"Kim Seokjin—"

"Tidak, Sajangnim! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini. Aku akan menerima semua tawaran drama atau film apapun asal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi imageku. Aku juga tidak butuh kontroversial untuk terkenal, Sajangnim. Ah, atau memang sebetulnya disini yang butuh populer adalah dia?" Seokjin menunjuk-nunjuk Namjoon dengan kesal.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Namjoon dengan tak terima. Jimin yang di sebelah Namjoon berusaha menarik tubuh Namjoon untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Betul kan? Kau butuh popularitas untuk mendongkrak album-albummu agar laku keras dengan menggunakan cara seperti itu kan? Menjijikkan sekali caramu, Tuan Kim. Atau kau ini termasuk dalam golongan musisi kelas dua sehingga kau membutuhkan kontroversi macam itu untuk menaikkan namamu? Kau senang dikenal sebagai karyamu atau sebagai kontroversi murahanmu itu?" ujar Seokjin dengan berapi-api menyudutkan Namjoon yang kini raut wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Seokjin!" Yoongi menarik Seokjin yang sudah berdiri untuk duduk dan menenangkan Seokjin yang kesal setengah mati.

Seokjin mendengus lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dari Yoongi, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar.

"Lagipula aku bukan gay, aku tidak akan bisa berakting seperti itu dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima drama murahan itu. Yoongi, lebih baik kau batalkan saja kontrakku dengan projek itu. Selamat siang, Sajangnim." putus Seokjin lalu ia berjalan dengan cepat untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eh? Seokjin! Kim Seokjin! Aishh." Yoongi mengerang kesal ketika Seokjin tidak menggubrisnya dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari ruangan dengan seenaknya.

Yoongi tersenyum kikuk pada ketiga orang yang masih ada di ruangan itu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Namjoon yang masih terdiam dengan raut kesalnya yang mungkin ia tahan. Yoongi lalu mendongak ragu pada petingginya itu, "Sajangnim..."

"Tidak apa Yoongi, biarkan Seokjin dulu. Tapi ini sudah keputusanku, Seokjin tetap ikut dalam projek comeback Rap Monster ini. Selanjutnya ini adalah tugasmu untuk memaksanya ikut. Aku tidak ingin tahu, karna keputusanku tidak akan bisa dibantah."

Yoongi tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk dengan ragu. "B-baiklah, Sajangnim."

.

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin membuka pintu toilet pria dan sedikit membanting pintunya ketika ia menutupnya. Ia tidak perduli bahwa apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuat keributan bagi orang yang mungkin saja berada di dalam toilet. Tapi ia bersyukur bahwa nyatanya di dalam toilet sama sekali tidak ada orang.

Seokjin berjalan menuju ke arah wastafel dan menatap bayangan wajahnya pada cermin di hadapannya. Seokjin menghela nafasnya, raut wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Entahlah, Seokjin merasa moodnya hari ini benar-benar buruk.

Harusnya ia senang karna hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa bertemu dengan Namjoon, rapper yang sudah cukup lama ia kagumi. Tapi pandangannya kali ini terhadap Namjoon sudah berbeda. Ia bahkan kesal setengah mati pada namja itu. Mungkin karena Namjoon tadi sempat meremehkannya. Seokjin paling tidak suka diremehkan apalagi namja itu sempat membawa masalah profesionalitas. Heol, yang benar saja. Profesionalitas selalu berada di tingkat tertinggi dalam kamus hidup seorang Kim Seokjin.

Tapi ia juga sedikit kesal karna ia dengan bodohnya langsung menolak secara mentah-mentah tawaran projek itu. Di satu sisi Seokjin juga sangat mempertimbangkan tentang bagaimana pandangan orang nantinya jika ia menerima tawaran untuk memerankan seorang laki-laki yang menyimpang, terlebih ia juga diharuskan untuk berakting adegan dewasa?

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Seokjin tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sebenarnya dengan senang hati akan mendapatkan peran seperti itu apalagi jika lawan mainnya adalah Namjoon. Seokjin sebenarnya tidak masalah jika harus berakting sebagai seseorang yang menyimpang, itu sangat mudah baginya apalagi ia pun termasuk dalam orang yang menyimpang. Ia pun sangat tidak keberatan jika ia harus beradegan dewasa dengan Namjoon sekaligus. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang mau menolak untuk berhadapan dengan Kim Namjoon?

Tapi sekali lagi ego tingginya lah yang selalu membawa Seokjin untuk memutuskan menolak itu semua, walau ia sendiri sebenarnya juga menginginkan peran itu.

Seokjin mendengus kesal, ia menjadi sangat sensi pada dirinya sendiri. Seokjin membuka kran wastafel dan mulai membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat lesu, setidaknya agar ia sedikit merasa segar karena setelah ini ia masih mempunyai jadwal di beberapa acara tv swasta dan ia tidak mau datang dengan mood yang buruk.

Setelahnya ia sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai segar lagi. Ia kembali menatap cermin untuk memperhatikan penampilannya dan ia langsung melebarkan kedua matanya ketika ia dikagetkan melihat seseorang di belakangnya sedang bersandar di depan bilik toilet yang kosong sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia jelaskan.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Seokjin dengan sinis.

"Hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu lebih dekat, Seokjin-ssi. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Kurasa berkenalan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam toilet bukanlah hal yang bagus Namjoon. Atau kau memang sengaja mengikutiku kesini?"

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Seokjin yang kini sudah berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Oh, kalau kau ingin tahu, ya, aku memang sengaja mengikutimu."

Seokjin memutar matanya jengah, "Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak suka basa-basi dan membuang waktuku percuma."

Namjoon berhenti tepat di hadapan Seokjin dan kini kedua mata mereka berdua bertemu dan saling menatap. Beberapa saat Seokjin memutuskan kontak matanya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karna ia sedikit tidak sanggup melihat tatapan dalam Namjoon padanya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara beratnya yang mampu menggetarkan hati Seokjin seketika.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa alasanku dengan jelas?" balas Seokjin dengan sinis, walaupun ia mati-matian berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

Berdiri dan saling berhadapan di jarak sedekat ini dengan Namjoon membuat Seokjin tidak fokus. Bahkan Seokjin bisa mencium aroma maskulin Namjoon yang dalam sekali mampu membuat Seokjin mabuk kepayang.

"Hanya karna kau ingin mempertahankan image baikmu di depan semua orang?"

"Y-ya. Tentu saja." Seokjin menelan ludahnya susah karna Namjoon kini mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan sangat dekat pada Seokjin membuat Seokjin lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

"Aku bisa membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau jika kau memang menerimanya. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana profesionalnya seorang Kim Seokjin ketika memainkan peran sebagai seorang gay dan sejauh mana kau mampu berakting pada scene dimana kau harus bercumbu denganku diatas ranjang. Bukankah itu tawaran yang menarik hm?" ucap Namjoon dengan sangat pelan karena ia berbisik tepat pada telinga Seokjin dan menjilat sedikit daun telinga Seokjin membuat tubuh Seokjin menegang.

Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon walaupun itu sia-sia, karena tubuh Namjoon hanya bergerak mundur beberapa senti.

"B-brengsek! Aku bukan pelacur asal kau tau! Jika kau memang mencari orang yang mau beradegan dewasa denganmu lebih baik kau cari saja laki-laki di bar malam sana. Aku tidak mau, karna aku tidak ingin imageku hancur." kata Seokjin dengan sedikit tersengal dan wajahnya yang sudah sukses memerah karna menahan malu dan juga kesal bersamaan.

"Imagemu yang baik? Hahaha imagemu yang penuh kepalsuan itu?" Namjoon menyeringai dan lagi-lagi raut wajahnya tampak sekali meremehkan Seokjin.

Seokjin menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon semakin mendekat dan kini tubuhnya hampir menghimpit Seokjin karna Seokjin tertahan oleh dinding wastafel. Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan gugup dan berusaha menahan tubuh Namjoon agar tidak semakin menghimpitnya. "N-namjoon?"

"Aku tau Seokjin. Aku tau siapa dirimu, Kim Seokjin." ucap Namjoon sambil ia mendongakkan dagu Seokjin dan menatapnya dalam.

Seokjin hanya bisa diam karna ia sudah tidak mampu lagi bergerak. Tubuhnya sudah dikunci oleh Namjoon ditambah tubuhnya lemas karna ia bisa merasakan nafas pria didepannya ini menerpa wajahnya.

"M-maksud- ahh~" Seokjin ingin mengumpati pria di hadapannya itu yang membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan laknatnya.

Seokjin berusaha mendorong kepala Namjoon yang kini sudah bersarang di dalam ceruk leher Seokjin, dimana itu merupakan titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Ia menahan nafasnya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya lagi ketika Namjoon mengendus leher Seokjin di satu titik.

"Kau tertarik padaku kan?"

Seokjin menggeleng dengan susah payah ketika suara berat Namjoon teredam dalam ceruk leher Seokjin, "Tidak! Brengs-unghh,"

Seokjin melemas ketika Namjoon dengan sengaja menggigit-gigit kecil perpotongan lehernya.

Namjoon menyeringai lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Seokjin dan tersenyum penuh arti. Berkebalikan dengan Seokjin yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Ia terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang bisa terucap.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan mendesah. Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" ujar Namjoon dengan raut wajahnya yang kelewat santai dan Seokjin yang melihatnya ingin memukul wajah tampan itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?!"

"Kau bilang tadi kau bukan gay kan? Lalu kalau bukan gay mengapa kau mendesah? Seperti ini?"

Seokjin terperanjat dan memekik tertahan ketika Namjoon dengan tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya pada pantat Seokjin dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Ohh Namjoon! L-lepaskan aku brengsek!" Seokjin berseru dan dengan refleks ia menempeleng kepala Namjoon dengan keras.

Namjoon tanpa bisa menghindari pukulan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa meringis merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Ternyata tenaga Seokjin tidak main-main.

Namjoon memilih menjauh dari jangkauan Seokjin lalu ia kembali memasang wajah soknya. "Asal kau tahu, Bang PD tidak bisa dibantah, Seokjin."

Seokjin tidak merespon ucapan Namjoon, ia hanya memandang Namjoon dengan kesal. Namjoon yang melihat raut wajah Seokjin kembali menunjukkan kekesalannya hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya melihat raut wajah Seokjin yang memerah karna kesal adalah hal baru yang Namjoon sukai untuk kali ini.

"Dan aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, Kim Seokjin." bisiknya pada Seokjin.

Ia kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Seokjin dan dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih berdiri termangu di depan wastafel memandang kepergian Namjoon yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu toilet.

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya memerah karna ia menahan kesal, amarah sekaligus malu bersamaan.

"Brengsek! Kim Namjoon brengsek!" Umpat Seokjin keras-keras berharap Namjoon mendengarnya walaupun mustahil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huwaa maafkan saya baru update karna ini udah molor parah dari yang sudah dijadwalkan :"**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review di chapter awal kemaren, nggak nyangka juga ada yang mau baca cerita abal begini xd**

 **Btw ini baru chapter 2 tapi sudah ada -ehem- wkwk. Gatau kenapa rasanya greget banget liat Namjoon akhir-akhir ini, dan ngga tau kenapa saya suka banget karakter Namjoon yang kadang kelewat mesum hehe :3**

 **Jadi ya, di fic ini memang Namjoonnya doyan grepe sana sini wkwk**

 **So, review please?**

 **24.09.17**

— **Looney—**


End file.
